


I've got an empty library and a bad idea

by adaptation



Series: The Penny/Parker Canon Chronicles [6]
Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Library, Public Sex, VH23 (2025-2026)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I better get a really good present after,” she insisted with a pout. “You have to make it worth my while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got an empty library and a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after [this thread](http://www.virtual-hogwarts.org/rpg/topic/82877-baby-youve-got-a-lot-of-questions-you-better-listen-up/). You don't need to have read it to enjoy the smut, though.

It was the middle of the afternoon, so there was really no reason for her to expect them to be alone in the library. In fact, they weren't. Somewhere around here, Mr Hanes was loitering and being generally grumpy. But other than that, there was nobody there. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so everyone was in town, and all the kids too young to go to Hogsmeade had absolutely no reason to be in the library, so Penny and Parker had essentially the whole library to themselves.  
  
That didn't make what she was about to do a good idea, but that had never really stopped her. Not where Parker was concerned.  
  
Once they'd finished their not-studying-related chitchat, she re-situated herself on Parker's lap the way she had been before they'd gotten sidetracked -- with her back against his chest. Of course, all the squirming she'd been doing had done absolutely nothing to discourage the erection that had been prodding her butt pretty much the whole time. She'd tried to ignore it, she really had. But she didn't want to study, and knowing he was hard always made her throb with want. And they hadn't had sex in almost forty-two whole hours, and really, why would he think she'd be able to study when he was poking her with his dick? It was totally unfair.  
  
"Actually," she said, flipping closed the Charms text on her lap, "I want my present in advance."   
  
She could feel the slight change in his posture as he processed her amendment, the hesitance that overcame him as it often did when he suspected she was entertaining naughty ideas. It made her smile, as usual. While Parker usually tried to be the sensible one in their relationship (at least as far as the location and timing of their sexual relationships were concerned), she hadn't yet encountered a situation where she hadn't been able to persuade him to her way of thinking. She was sure this would be no different.  
  
"How far in advance?" he asked warily. She smirked, not even having to glance back over her shoulder to accurately visualize the distrust on his face.  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Penny -"  
  
"Shh." She interrupted him as her hand slid around behind her back to his belt buckle and began to blindly fumble with it. "You have to be quiet, or Mr Hanes will catch us."  
  
"Then  _maybe_  we shouldn't give him anything to catch us doing," Parker insisted, voice adorably strained. While he protested verbally, he made no move to stop her from unbuckling his belt, and after a minute she had it undone. But her wrist was starting to ache, and it was more difficult to work with the button of his trousers when she couldn't see it, so instead she slid her hand lower, under her bottom, and gently squeezed his shaft through his pants. He inhaled sharply.  
  
"Undo your pants, Parker," she demanded, softly but firmly, eyes trained across the room at the corner of the shelf that hid them from the librarian. If Hanes was going to catch them, he'd come around that corner first.  
  
Parker sighed, a frustrated little exhale that she chose not to acknowledge, and slipped his hands between them to work at the clasp of his slacks. Penny pushed the Charms text onto the table in front of them, sitting up a little so she could put her feet flat on the floor for leverage. Then, when his pants were open, she lifted herself, reached carefully between her legs, and withdrew him from the confines of his boxers. Holding him with her thumb, middle, and ring fingers, and bracing herself with her left hand on the arm of the chair they were in, Penny used her index finger to push aside the strip of cotton that blocked her opening, and then lowered herself onto Parker.  
  
His hands found her hips automatically, and when they did, she pulled her hand out from between her legs so her skirt would fall back into place. To an outside observer, they were sitting exactly as they had been before, if a little straighter. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from moaning as Parker followed her lead and sat up straight, his lips brushing the back of her neck. His breath was hot on her skin as he helped her rise and fall on his lap, slowly, so as not to attract unwanted attention. She was lost in the sensation of having him inside her, and her eyes flickered closed for a few long, excruciatingly slow thrusts, until she managed to force them open again.  
  
Her skin felt like it was too tight for her body, and while she wasn't porn-star-screamy during sex she wasn't used to being totally silent, because even broom closets afforded some manner of privacy. Now, the only sounds she was conscious of were Parker's heavy breathing, the sound of her own heartbeat, and the soft, gaspy little whines she couldn't contain. When she slid one hand between her thighs once more to rub her swollen clitoris, she heard Parker swear quietly in her ear. She blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep her eyes open, and she couldn't really help it when she started bouncing more quickly. It wasn't a conscious choice; she was just so close to coming that she couldn't stop it.  
  
Parker's hand slid over her mouth at exactly the right moment to effectively muffle her low moan when she shattered, quaking violently on top of him as she rode out the orgasm. She tried her best to keep bouncing as she came, but she wasn't doing a very good job, and as soon as the orgasm had dwindled into aftershocks, Parker took control. His hand slipped from her mouth, and then tightened on her hips, and he held her up over him, lifting his hips off the chair to thrust into her from below a few times in quick succession. Then he came too, pulling her sharply down onto him and holding her there, forehead pressed between her shoulder blades, as he waited for the sensations to pass.  
  
Several minutes passed before they moved, Penny tightly grasping the chair arms on either side of her as she waited for her breathing to return to normal and for her legs to feel like they might be able to bear her weight again. When she was fairly certain she wouldn't collapse if she did, she pulled up off of Parker and pulled her panties back into place. Then she slid forward on his lap enough to give him room to do up his pants.   
  
Once she heard the clink of his belt, she settled against him, thoroughly exhausted and reveling in the feel of his heartbeat against her back, gradually slowing to normal. "Hmm," she breathed, for the moment sated. "Good present."


End file.
